


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Neglectful John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: What if John, once finding out the truth, cloistered Sam and Dean from the world.





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was the Texas Chainsaw Massacre... Which I loosely followed...

John went to Missouri and found the truth. He took his two boys and disappeared, paranoia raging, talking about demons and blood and fire. Some of the townsfolk would later say that the death of his wife and being in the war made him more prone to shell-shock. Others would focus on the children and how they never had a chance to be normal.

He moves them to a rural part of Texas, scrub brush desert, finding an abandoned husk of a house. John finds that the well hasn’t run dry yet and figures that they don’t really need electricity, just candlelight and wood burning stove. The nearest town is an hour drive, leaving them miles of sky and land and faint dots of humanity. John goes for supplies twice a month, under pseudonym and false address, making sure to keep it brief in interaction. He’d hate to leave the safety net he is building for his family.

Sam cries all the time at first until John realizes that if Dean was within Sam’s reach he was fine. He should feel guilty leaving his oldest son in charge of the other, but he needs to plan how to protect them from the yellow-eyed demon or any demon for that matter. Soon devil traps and warding are placed throughout the house and perimeter. As a child, Dean and later Sam, would find it soothing to trace the patterns with their fingers.

John’s paranoia worsens the longer the three of them are isolated out on the homestead as John calls it. He tells his boys that they can only trust each other and him. He homeschools Dean for the most part, who in turn, teaches Sam what he learned. John instills in Dean to protect Sam. To take care of him. If he wasn’t hellbent on isolating them from the world, he would have been worried about how attached they were; even more so when they speak their own language later on when John is around.

John kills a man, CPS he believes, a year after they’re at the homestead. Someone at the general store ratted him out when they realized that he might have a baby or children out there. He should’ve drove around to lose his tail when he was coming back from the store. He can’t have them be on the radar; the demon could possess anyone or have followers relaying information back. The poor bastard didn’t even have a chance to run when he pulled a gun and shot him point blank. Dean, with Sam on his hip, went running to the open front door to see where the noise came from. John was dragging the still bleeding corpse out back when he spotted the two. He shooed them inside, promising to tell Dean about it later after he’s done. The only explanation John gives is that he was an evil man trying to separate them. Dean, in all of five years, just nods and goes off to play with Sam. Neither of his sons know that he hung the corpse in the rafters of the attic.

When Dean gets older, he helps John when people try to encroach on the homestead: whether it’s fixing the warding around the property or actually hunting down the trespassers. Sam is relegated to making sure the house is kept in order and not to leave the homestead. He wishes that both of them would let him go see the town when they need supplies. It doesn’t stop Sam from dreaming of Dean sweeping him off his feet like a prince in the fairy tales and taking them far away from the homestead with rafters filled with desiccated bodies and a bloody shed out back. 

When Dean hits puberty, John gives him a quick talk, the basics of masturbation, and a stack of Playgirls. Dean spends the next couple of days cloistered in his and Sam’s room, with Sam forced out, to jack off as much as could. When Dean is finally wrung out and satisfied, Sam is allowed back in. Sam asks a lot a questions and Dean, of course, shares all the details. Sam asks when he will feel that way, to become a man, and Dean doesn’t have an answer, but comes up with a “hopefully soon”. It satiates Sam for a little bit before he comes back with a bunch of questions. Dean tries his best to answer them and cursing his brother for being so inquisitive. Dean finally has enough of the third degree that he shows Sam after he promises that he’d never tell Dad. Sam leaves it alone after that. Well, at least until he goes through puberty.

After Sam hits puberty, everything changes. No longer the chubby kid, but stretched out with long hair, and Dean can’t help but think of a colt growing into a beautiful horse. And when Sam comes to Dean after he gets his first morning wood and asks for Dean’s help; he’s all too eager to comply. John is away from the homestead more and more after that. Dean takes up the slack of defending the homestead with John’s absences, even teaching Sam how to shoot a small gun. They find that they prefer it that way. 

Dean calls Sam is wife when John is gone, much to Sam’s chagrin, as Dean points out that he’s more petite and delicate-featured like the women in the skin mags. Sam gets back at Dean by calling him husband while washing the dishes, which goes different than Sam expected. He expected Dean to laugh or get upset not for him to box him in at the sink, kiss his neck, rub off on him, while jacking him. Dean between kisses tells Sam all the dirty things he wants to do his pretty wife on their matrimonial bed. Later that night, Sam has Dean fulfill those promises. Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever forget how Sam looked freshly fucked on their bed, leaking his come, and Dean lapping up Sam’s come from his stomach. Sam later confesses to a sleeping Dean that he hopes John never comes back. A few days later when John rolls up in his beat up truck, they both are disappointed.

The years pass, with Sam outgrowing Dean by his 18th birthday, coupled with teases about Dean being the wife now. John more or less wanders around the homestead like the ghosts that circle around the house at night by that time when he’s around. They never notice John unless he makes himself know, which is normally in a drunken stumble or the sound of an empty liquor bottle hitting the wall. It’s claustrophobic when John is there. He watches them, sobering up at little caresses, and after a couple of days when the alcohol stash runs dry, he goes back to the town for a couple of days.

It all goes to hell when a yellow-eyed man appears in dreams for months. He tells Sam that he’s their “Feral Boy King” and he can take Sam far away from this place. Sam refuses every time, until he tells him that he knew him and Dean were a package deal and he can get rid of their father. He tells Sam how to remove the warding that is keeping Sam from leaving the homestead and keeps him from meeting him. He awakes afterwards, covered in sweat and in Dean’s arms. He carefully out of bed, removes the wards while he can still remember what they look like, and wakes Dean. Sam gleefully goes over what is happening. That they can be free from this place. That they can finally go to the town together and have dates and see movies. Dean tells Sam that their dad would never let that happen and it was just a dream. The next morning when they finally manage to leave the bedroom, they see John strung up outside the shed like deer, dripping blood from a neck wound. Dean sees the truck idling nearby, grabs Sam, and they leave.

They follow the dirt road to the edge of the homestead, marked by an outcrop of rocks with faded symbols. Indecision strikes Sam, fear hollowing out his stomach, and pulls at Dean’s sleeve.

“It’ll be okay, Sam,” Dean tells him, all smiles. “I was nervous the first time I left, too.”

Sam holds onto Dean hand as they crossover. They follow the highway to the closest town, speeding along, when a cop pulls them over. Both are nervous. Dean doesn’t have his father’s ability to lie. Sam has never seen another person outside of them. The cop saunters up to the trunk as Dean rolls down the window. That’s when Sam notices that the cop’s eyes are yellow.

“You’re real,” Sam yells startling Dean. “Dean, this is the man from my dreams. The one that said we could leave.”

Dean looks unimpressed. The cop smiles.

“C’mon my boy king and his consort, we’ve got work to do.”


End file.
